Aegis
Built upon the western front of the Barony of Valour sits proud Aegis city of craftsmen, from architects to swordsmith, with Aegis armour known throughout the empire as some of the finest. A beautiful city that embraces the nature around it, Aegis is one of the splendours of the Barony, even in this time of war. * Lawful Good, Small City of 7,500 people ** Corruption +2 (add to Bluff and Stealth on city officials) ** Crime +2 (add to Sense Motive and Slight of Hand for crime) ** Economy +3 (add to all Craft, Perform, and Profession to make income) ** Law +2 (add to Intimidate criminals, Diplomacy on officials, and to call guards) ** Lore +0 (add to Diplomacy to gather info and Knowledge when using city resources) ** Society +0 (add to Disguise and Diplomacy on non-city officils) * Qualities: Guilds, Majestic, Trading Post, Tourist Attraction * Danger: +5 * Disadvantages: Looming War (half base limit, +1 crime, -1 society) * Government: Autocracy (lord) * Notable NPCS ** Ruler: Lord Bowington, (aris 7) ** Captain: Cpt. Azailus Barrowhorn (fight 9) ** Hero: Sir Samuel Snakeshead (fighter 8) knight of the Bladion Order ** Cleric: Vigilant Milner (cleric 6) Aegis Overview Aagis (pronounces “age-iss”) is a city of pale stone streets and buildings with red clay rooves, one feels a embraces from the world around when within it's forty foot high walls, but for one who admires beautiful design from glass windows and ornate doorways, to even the paved streets, and artistic designed roves. The focus of the city upon entering is the majestic, Castle Bowington upon the man made Marle Hill. From here rules lord Bowington, a man said to have elven ancestry but shows it in nothing more than his thin frame and angular features, he is a fair but sometimes enigmatic man. The second most famous feature of the city is Grey York, build during the foundation of the city 500 years ago, where it is said is trapped an ancient spirit of magic, kept imprisoned by the complexity of the clockwork marvel, but this could just be a legend. People of Aegis The peolpe of Aagis are hard working dedicated peolpe with morals and high standards, but their belief in their righteousness can sometimes make them seem arroagnt to outsiders. Government of Aegis Lord Bowington is an honorific knight, having had to fight in few battles himself. Known for revelry and openness to all races, prior to the war, his feasts were legendary and were said to have rekindled relationships with the usually eternally hostile and chaotic goblin kind for some time, until their king died and the tribes fell back into anarchy. The local guards are all trained soldiers and so they are better and more efficient in most settlements, and also more intimidating. Locations in Ages # Judges Gate: the roads lead to Fort Justice (e), Beechwood (s), or the farm lands (n&w) # Trapwrites: where all sorts of traps for hunting animals and people are made # The Knave and Cup: a worn down soldiers tavern but welcome to all (link) # Service Street: clerks and artists, performers and more can all be found here # The Emerald Square: here all the traders from the south come and hold a huge market (link) # Blacksmith District: here many blacksmiths compete, but all produce fine wares # The Savage View: a fine inn that overlooks the River Savage, thus the name (link) # The Bladed Tower: here the Bladion Order barracks and trains ready for war (link) # Small Craft Shops: all sorts of things can be bought here (link) # Large Craft Shops: more expert wares can be specially made here (link) # The Embassy: various representatives from other lands reside here at the lord’s will # Wealthy District: here are many of the more opulent houses of Aegis # The Grey York: this building is in ruin, barley held by scaffolding, but the old clock still ticks # Alchemist Chapter: here the alchemists sell their goods to fund their experiments (link) # Poorer Residents: still fine houses, the residents here are more modest and close to Ibranwy # City Barracks: here the soldiers who do not live here reside and train # Temple of Adurin Truehearted: a majestic building often surrounded in chanting and warriors # Castle Bowington: home to the enigmatic and eccentric lord, it is the highest place in Aegis # Noble Estate: here visiting nobles reside with a walled off garden to create peace # Graveyard: used by those of any good faith it is tended to by the Ibranwy church # Temple of Ibranwy: here the Hearth Mother tends to the living, in love, and the dead Groups in Aegis Adurin Templar The Alchemists Nallandyr Nuns Praesidium Soliders Things to Buy in Aegis Aegis has a large and thriving market with specialties in amour and alchemy. * Base Limit: 2,400gp (75% chance of items available under this) * Minor Items Minor Items 9 Medium Items 5 * Major Items 3 * Purchase Limit: 100,000gp (highest single item) * Spellcasting: 7th (divine) * Speciality: armour and devices See here for more of what can be bought here. Military Matters * Militia (war 1st, 5%): 375 (during war 750) * Trained soldiers (war 2nd, 1%): 150 (during war 300) * Trained commanders (war 4th, 0.25%) 19 (during war 38) History of Aegis From the castle the eccentric lord Bowington resides, hailing from a 200 year old ancestry of adventurer who aided the king during the Dragon Rage Wars, and secured his throne. Recent Events in Aegis There have been some strange reports the clerics of Ranir out in their field churches, conducting some of the older rites from back in the druid days. Game Rules of Aegis Any special game options for characters from this country. Optional Stat Modifications The people here are clean and healthy, but rely on armour and shields than nimbleness to protect themselves. * +1 Con, -1 Dex Bonus Class Skill Options: All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * Heal * Knowledge (nobility) Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Armour Proficiency (any if have prerequisites) * Shield Proficiency * Mounted Combat Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Shield Focus Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * Shining Knight (paladin)